


Coming Attractions

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor have a conversation about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Attractions

Jack hurls a book to the floor. "Bullshit!"

"Bit harsh, Captain." The Doctor stoops, retrieving the book. "_Peter Pan_?"

"'To die will be an awfully big adventure.'" Jack spits the words out.

The Doctor shrugs. "Perhaps it is. Not as if we've ever done it."

The immortal stares.

"It's like going to the cinema, walking into the lobby, then out again. Even after a hundred times, you can't claim you've seen the film."

"That is so incredibly _stupid_."

"Not my best metaphor," The Doctor concedes.

Jack lets out a rueful laugh. "I bet it's a really boring film. With subtitles."


End file.
